Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg
Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg is a video game played by Rex at the very beginning of Toy Story 2. It started when Buzz Lightyear landed on Zurg's planet and found himself surrounded by Zurg's robots, who were preparing to destroy him. Thinking fast, Buzz fired his laser at the crystal, which sent his laser light in all directions, plowing through the robots, destroying them in a massive explosion, sending Buzz flying into the air. Buzz encountered another robot that popped out of a wall like a camera and blasted the robot before it too could destroy him. Suddenly, the ground below him gave way, and Buzz jumped into the opening. Turning on his glow function, he ran through the dark tunnel, but was caught by surprise when the tunnel lit up, a spiked wall appeared behind him, and it started rushing toward him! In a style similar to Indiana Jones, Buzz ran away from the pursuing spiked wall and jumped through the closing door in front of him. Finding himself inside a catacomb, Buzz saw an AA battery that indicated it was a source of Zurg's power. Approaching cautiously, he jumped on the bridge of floating discs, but the bridge gave way, sending him falling into the bottomless pit below. Using his anti-gravity servos on his utility belt, Buzz floated back up to the other side of the now-gone bridge. He reached for the battery, but it turned out to be a hologram, which disappeared as Emperor Zurg suddenly appeared behind him! Buzz fought Zurg, but as he was about to fire his laser, Zurg blasted the top half of Buzz's body into smithereens! Zurg then laughed maniacally on his triumph over Buzz as the words GAME OVER appeared on the TV screen, revealing that it was only a video game in which Rex had been playing. Later, when the toys enter Al's Toy Barn to search for Woody after he was kidnapped by the toy store owner Al McWhiggin, Rex excitedly finds a manual to the video game that reveals secrets on how to defeat Zurg. However, he loses grip on manual when Tour Guide Barbie turns the car the toys were riding into a spin, prompting Rex to jump out of the car to chase after the manual, but it disappears below the shelf, out of Rex's reach. Despite losing the manual, he is still able to tell Buzz (the toys take an "alternate" Buzz) some tips he learned from the manual. Much later, after witnessing the duel between Zurg and "alternate" Buzz on the elevator in which he accidentally intervenes by knocking Zurg down the elevator shaft, he finally overcomes the frustration toward not being able to defeat Zurg previously. After the toys return home, Hamm asks Rex for a hand, but Rex doesn't help and Hamm loses the game. Trivia * Various sound effects from the original Star Wars trilogy are audible in the video game sequence such as the laser blast, the torture droid's hum, the lightsaber winding, and Darth Vader's breathing. * Buzz running away from the pursuing spiked wall resembles a scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark when a character Indiana Jones runs away a rolling boulder. * When Buzz jumps on the floating discs, the sound effect that plays is the theme from 2001: A Space Odyssey. Category:Toy Story 2 Culture